The present invention relates to an alarm memo method in a video tape recorder, more particularly to an alarm memo method using time reservation function which is able to display alarm memo data as an on/screen display on CRT screen at a predetermined time after storing alarm memo data in the video tape recorder
FIG. 1 is a block diagram representing conventional on screen display circuit in the video tape recorder, which has capabilities of conventional time reservation function and an on screen display function.
In this conventional on/screen display circuit, the data applied from the remote control device(RE), i.e. the normal data used to drive a video tape recorder and the data used to reserve time, are stored into a storing block(for example, a RAN as shown in FIG. 1) via a SYSCON integrated circuit(IC) which is a microprocessor.
In such a case, the storing block(RAM) is composed of nonvolatile RAMs(NVRAM), which are normally used to memorize PAL-type channel data, so that it can retain stored data even in the case of power-turned-off condition.
Also, with the timer function which can set reservation time required by a user, the SYSCON integrated circuit(IC) applies stored channel data into a tuner block(TU) at the predetermined time.
At the same time, the SYSCON integrated circuit(IC) applies the on/screen display signal data matching to the reserved functions, e.g, channel number, volume status, etc, into the on/screen display block(OSD). The on/screen display signal in the on screen display block(OSD) is again applied into the tuner (TU) that it can be displayed on the CRT screen along with the image signal of the assigned channel.
The SYSCON integrated circuit(IC) is connected to a luminance and chrominance signal (Y/C), a servo (SE), and a digitron(DI) which displays the status of video tape recorder.
As described above, a conventional on/screen display function has given lots of convenience to users by displaying the current status of a video tape recorder and the reserved function as an on/screen display on television/screen. However, this convenience can be improved further if there is an alarm memo function that allow users to leave a memo to another person, and that the memo is displayed at the reserved time along with the conventional on/screen display function.
Otherwise, users normally have to use a paper to leave a message concerning a video tape recorder and other matters to the other person, but in this case the other person who is watching television is easy to forget the time written in the paper and then find the paper afterwards.